wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WigglesFan82/TW Meet the Orchestra First Impressions and Let's Eat! Review
I've decided to post all of my First Impression reviews to both my Tumblr blog and here so everyone gets a chance to see it and give their thoughts, but I'm still going to make my reviews Tumblr exclusive. This week's is on Let's Eat!, so check it out here: http://wigglesfaneightytwo.tumblr.com/post/120862135057/lets-eat-review The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra First Impressions So, The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra was released on iTunes and Spotify worldwide this week, and it was amazing. It’s nice to actually see us here in the states get something at the same time as our friends down under. Let’s hope they keep this tradition going with the next album. Anyway, I don’t have a ton to say about this, but let me just say right now I love orchestral music. It just has so much more going on and so much more to appreciate than most music, what with so many instruments working together in harmony. Mix that with my 2nd favorite band of all time (sorry Wiggles, but you ain’t beating The Beatles anytime soon) and you’ve got a match made in musical heaven. I was looking forward to this album’s release so much, more so than any Wiggles release I can think of in recent history. And what we got was near perfection. I’ll admit I was disappointed we wouldn’t be getting a version without The Wiggles vocals over it in addition to the main album, but for what we got I’m in no position to complain. It just would have been nice to have the option for us who already appreciate orchestral music. The Wiggles seem to have gotten back into the habit of putting introductions before every song again, which can get pretty annoying after a while, I mean it’s an album, we came here for the music. But hey, that’s what the skip button is for. While listening I could tell they reused a lot of vocals they previously recorded, for example, most of the vocals heard in Do the Propeller are exactly the same as what was used in Taking Off. It’s not like this is a problem or anything, it’s just something interesting I noticed. I also find it odd that Rock & Roll Preschool was chosen as the finale song, while the song they usually have end most concerts, Hot Potato, was placed about 3/4 of the way through the album. At face value, this albums seems like a really weird move from The Wiggles. I mean, they’re main audience is preschoolers, and orchestral music isn’t exactly something that would interest them. But that’s why it was such a good idea. They’re taking something kids like, The Wiggles, and introducing them to something new through it. I’m sure plenty of kids will listen to this album and be pleasantly surprised by it’s sound, both in the more fast-paced big-band-like songs like Getting Strong, and the more soft, sweet songs like When I Hear the Music of the Orchestra. And for long time Wiggles-fans like me, it’s just nice to see them trying something different, especially since it’s with something I already like. It’s a great album that I recommend people of all ages listen to. I can safely say it’s among my new favorites. Be sure to share your thoughts and opinions on both reviews in the comments below. Category:Blog posts